


Lost Twins

by SnowMercury



Series: Another Day In MonsterFalls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: Two friends can’t sleep. So they talk about the people they miss.(Not major character death but one character does talk about the loss of a twin in the past, as a warning.)





	Lost Twins

It was late, one night. The rain drizzled outside, a steady sound in the darkness. The soft clacking of raindrops hitting the roof, the trees, the ground outside. There was little to no light inside the cabin, just a soft chair and a siren, curled up on a soft blanket. The light from the television was soft, too, captions on but sound turned off.

The clock read 11. And still he sat up, writing in the almost-darkness, in his journal.

 

The soft scratching of a pen on paper was usually enough to lull himself to sleep, especially with the consistent sounds of rain outside- and there was undoubtedly something warm about the scenario, something that felt almost like a hug despite the rain outside undoubtedly making it only colder, and the light from the TV being mostly blue. A cool color if he’d ever seen one.

 

At the pause in his writing, David lifted his head to look at Ford, blinking slowly. The nightvision reflection in his eyes brought a slightly warmer yellow-green to the colors Ford could see, more yellow than not, but the hint of green still present. Ford wondered if he should make a note of that anywhere, if it was a trait all freshwater sirens had- or if even the slit eyes were a trait more individualized to David.

 

“Hit a roadblock?”

 

Ford looked back to his journal, tapping his pen on it. He’d invited David here for a movie marathon that was showing earlier, but then the rain had started- and as aquatic as he was, Ford didn’t want to kick a friend out of the house in this weather. Besides, it was nice to have someone to reason through ideas with. David had lived in Gravity Falls longer than he had, certainly.

 

“Not quite. Just... Thinking, about some things.”

 

Ford could see the hints of a small smile on David’s face, as he lowered his head again. “Yeah, it’s late at night that those kind of thoughts really strike, huh.”

 

Stifling a wry chuckle, Ford closes his journal, placing one hand on the cover. He remembers making this book, binding it and cutting the hand out, pasting it on the cover. Etching that one into the cover. One. David moves next to him, leaning closer next to the chair. Not quite only one, anymore. “I suppose it is. I just... Have to wonder, what did I do that made him hate me so much? Didn’t he know how much it meant to me? To the entire family?”

 

His hand turns into a fist, clenching. “I used to think it may have been an accident. Or that he just wanted us to stay together. Even without actually going to West Coast Tech, being accepted there would have been enough for other scholarships, elsewhere. He could have come with me.” We didn’t have to break up the team, he doesn’t say. There is a lot he leaves unsaid.

 

David lifts his head up and rests it on the arm of the chair while he listens. He doesn’t quite meet Ford’s eyes, but not out of disrespect; he just doesn’t want to pressure the other, make him feel like he’s being watched. Instead, David watches Ford’s gestures while he speaks, noting the tenseness in his posture, the stress that feeling this way must have caused him.

 

“It can be... A struggle, to not have answers. To not know why someone acted the way they did towards you, to not know if they even regret it. I’m sorry you’re going through that, Ford.” David doesn’t know the whole story, of how Ford’s brother was kicked out. All he’d heard from Ford was that the twins had fallen out of contact- and, David knew from experience that sometimes.... You couldn’t reach back out to those people, the ones that hurt you like that. Sometimes it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. “As scientists, we’re always kinda looking for the next step, y’know? How to find those answers. But I’m not sure you want to take the next step in finding those answers. I would definitely support you if you wanted to, don’t get me wrong, but... You seem pretty angry at him, still.”

 

Ford blinked, frowning as he leaned back into the chair again. “No, I- I don’t want to see him. Not now. He’s in the past, I’m in the present, and I’m sure he has his own work to focus on. I have to make that grant money worth something, right?” He picks up the journal and gestures to it at the end, seeming to slip into excuses. David thinks this isn’t the last time this topic will be brought up, and that it seems like Ford does want to see his brother at some point- but not now. David can respect that, as much as he wants to suggest contacting Stan sooner.

 

“Do you ever think about he would react, to something someone says or does? Wonder if he’s changed, in the time he’s been gone?”

 

Ford sighs, letting the journal and his hands drop back into his lap. “All the time.”

 

David closes his eyes, silent for a moment. “I think about my own twin like that sometimes, too.”

 

Ford blinks owlishly, glancing to David once, before turning to look at the far wall.

“I didn’t know you’re a twin as well.”

 

“Were.” It’s soft, and the rain outside almost makes it indecipherable.

 

“Oh.” Ford frowns, and takes a breath, starting to speak- but David cuts him off.

 

“Please don’t say ‘sorry for my loss’, I was.... Extremely young. Can’t even remember them. It just... I can feel that they’re gone, even if I never knew them? And- I didn’t want to take away from what you said, or to make this into a whole thing, I’m sorry.”

 

Ford pauses a second after David speaks, and then speaks himself. “You didn’t. You don’t need to apologize, I was just going to say... I know that Stan is fine, I’ve seen his commercials, talked about him in phonecalls to Ma. And I can’t imagine knowing, for certain, that he’s... dead.”

 

There is a pause. A bright flash outside shines through the windows, along with a loud clang of thunder rumbling through the air. The television turns off, leaving the room in almost total darkness. The rain continues outside.

 

“And I was going to say I was sorry for that, too, I’ll admit. So I apologize for almost saying I’m sorry.”

 

David laughs, high and breathy, more of a giggle as he moves his head back to the soft blanket he’s laying on. “Ford, we just finished watching a very riveting movie about someone being taken over by technology end in the most ironic way possible. It’s fine. Although maybe getting some sleep should be part of what we do next, instead of talking about lost twins.”

 

Ford smiles, leaning back in the chair, resigning himself to a backache in the morning. He doesn’t particularly want to get up; and David had refused any kind of thing to sleep on besides a few blankets. Apparently he had a pile of them at home.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Here’s to things seeming better in the daylight.”

 

“Here’s to that.”


End file.
